The invention relates to methods for operating a register at a retail stores and to methods for enhancing revenue at retail stores. The invention also relates to devices, systems, and software for implementing the methodology of the invention.
Coupons are conventionally distributed in print media, over the Internet, or at a retail store (either on display or printed on the back of receipts). Conventional coupons are for fixed amounts and are distributed regardless of an individual sale. In addition, a number of retail stores may offer discounts based on the total sales price of a transaction. For example, a store may state, “Receive $5 off on purchases of $40 or more.” This conventional coupon system has been in place for years and has remained relatively static.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need in the retail industry for a coupon system that motivates consumers to increase the amount of an individual transaction and, therefore, to increase revenues of participating retailers.